Promises Kept
by Last of the Loneliness
Summary: Zuko uses Azula to find out exactly what happened to his mother. Based off The Promise and The Search; rated T for heavy sexual implications and also incest.


"The situation in the colonies appears to have settled for now, but we'll continue monitoring the situation."

Zuko nodded. "Thank you, General. Please keep me updated."

The man in armor bowed and exited the throne room. Fire Lord Zuko leaned back in his throne and sighed. Alone at last.

It had been a very long day, full of speeches to the populace about the colonies. Zuko wished his uncle was there; a cup of tea would taste excellent. All Zuko wanted to do was return to his rooms and eat, maybe have a private massage from one of the servants.

Unfortunately, he had something more pressing to take care of.

Zuko left the throne room reluctantly, though the flames still burned on behind him. The two guards who stood at the doors bowed deeply to him, and he nodded in return before sweeping down the hall.

He walked toward the set of chambers he rarely visited. It seemed a long journey, though it couldn't have taken him long at all. It was odd to see torches burning on the walls; for so long these rooms had been abandoned.

Zuko took a deep breath and pushed open the door. Even with all his mental preparation, he wasn't ready for what he saw.

She looked like his mother. Her hair hung down around her shoulders, part of it tied back. She wore the same silk robe Ursa had always loved so much.

If it weren't for the smirk that hung about her lips and the unhinged look in her golden eyes, Zuko didn't know if he could have said it wasn't his mother.

"Hello, dear brother. I was wondering when you'd show up."

Azula sat on her bed as the servants darted around, fixing her hair, putting on her makeup, and rubbing every inch of her down with perfume.

"Are you ready?" Zuko asked, pacing back and forth in front of the mirror. Azula's eyes watched his every step like a cat waiting to pounce on a mouse.

"I think you know the answer to that, Zuzu."

He stopped and turned to look at the tapestries. Zuko didn't want to meet Azula's eyes as she continued speaking.

"When the Avatar defeated Father, I thought of a single good thing. I swore to myself that he would never touch me again. I was free, Zuzu. And now look at you, selling your little sister out."

Her words were as smooth as silk, but they cut as viciously as a knife.

"It's not like that, Azula!"

"Isn't it? Admit it, Zuko. You care more about Mother than you do about me. It's far more important to search for one who could be saved. In the meantime, you can just break me even further. There's no downside to shattering something ugly, is there."

"Be quiet!" Zuko spun to face her, his anger inscribed on his face. Azula simply sat there, her head tilted to one side, her eyes locked on him. "I don't want to hurt you, Azula! I'll pay you back, I promise. I'll give you anything."

"Anything?"

"Within reason," Zuko muttered, turning away.

"Where's your pretty little girlfriend today?" Azula asked casually.

"Mai? She didn't want to come. She probably didn't want to see you all dressed up like that. It is kind of creepy."

"It's nothing Mai hasn't seen before," Azula said. She laughed when Zuko tensed. "You've always been a rotten liar, brother. You just didn't tell her about this, did you? A relationship founded on lies and secrets. You're off to a great start there."

"Shut up! We're going!"

"Of course, Fire Lord Zuko." Azula stood and waited behind him, idly flexing her wrists. Zuko moved to one side.

"You go first."

"Ha ha ha…oh, Zuzu, it's like you don't even trust me," she said mockingly, walking past him to lead the way.

The walk to the prison seemed to take forever. Neither of them spoke, but Zuko refused to take his eyes off his sister. From the back, she still looked exactly like Ursa; more than once Zuko had to shake his head and remind himself that it was Azula walking in front of him.

The guard in front of the prison tower hastily bowed when he saw the two of them. "Fire Lord Zuko!"

Azula stared down at him, her eyes unfathomable, but if she took issue with not being addressed she kept it to herself.

"We want to see Ozai," Zuko said, his voice taking on a harsh edge as he said the name. He didn't like to think of his father, still breathing, still thinking. He had kept him in the capital's prison for times like these, when he wanted information, but he always wanted to send Ozai far away, where he would never have to think about him again.

"Of course, Fire Lord," the guard said, hurrying in front of them to slide the heavy metal door open. "He's in the highest cell, being guarded all hours of the day, as you have requested."

"Good," Zuko said, following Azula as they began to climb stairs.

Every time he came here, Zuko was forcefully reminded of all the times he had visited Iroh here when his uncle was imprisoned. They were memories he didn't want to revisit. He doubted he would ever forgive himself for that.

And yet, here he was, working with Azula once more. The thought made him shudder.

"Fire Lord? We're here."

Zuko blinked and the cell came into focus. Its door was metal, sealed with no fewer than six bolts. A dozen armed men and women stood around the door, bowing in unison as he approached.

"We're ready to aid you should anything go wrong," one of the men said, nodding sharply. "Do not fear, Fire Lord Zuko."

Two of the others worked to undo the bolts and slid the door open. Zuko followed Azula in. They weren't standing in the cell; there was a small antechamber with another door, this one with a window in it. The guards crowded in behind them.

"Well, looks like it's my turn," Azula said. Her eyes narrowed as she turned to the guards. "Get out."

"But…" One of them looked uncertainly at Zuko. Before he had time to respond, Azula spoke once more.

"_Get out."_ Zuko could feel the static building in the air around her, and he was sure the guards could as well.

They hurried out of the room, leaving Zuko and Azula alone.

"You too, Zuzu," Azula said, resting one hand on the door, behind which their father waited.

"I can't just let you be alone with him," Zuko said, hesitating on the threshold.

Azula raised an eyebrow. "I thought that was the point of this little exercise? I was under the impression that you wouldn't exactly want to stay and watch, dear brother…"

"Fine." Zuko backed up until he stood in the doorway. "Azula…don't forget. I want to know what happened to Mother."

"Ah…I think I know what I want in return," Azula said, smiling. "Take me with you when you go to look for Ursa."

"…All right." He was too close now to let her stop him.

"Then we have an agreement," Azula said, her hand finding the edge of the door. She slid it open and disappeared behind it, though not before Zuko saw her other hand undoing the tie on her silk robe. Just before the door slammed shut, he heard Azula speak.

"Hello, Father…"


End file.
